


Amanecer con el demonio.

by CristiRanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Amanecer con el demonio.

Lo primero que vio Bobby al despertarse fue al demonio sentado a su lado en la cama. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas, y lo único que llevaba puesto era una camiseta de Bobby. Eso le extrañó. Crowley nunca solía quedarse toda la noche, siempre tenía cosas que hacer. Por ello, Bobby sonrío cuando lo vio. Se froto los ojos con las manos para desperezarse y miró fijamente al demonio. 

-Buenos días, princesa- Sonrío de forma pícara el demonio. Por toda respuesta, Bobby le lanzó una almohada a la cara. Era una situación extraña. Hace unos meses, al cazador, no habría respondido así. Simplemente, habría echado al demonio de su casa. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Y se alegraba de tener a Crowley con él. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habrías ido.-Dijo el cazador incorporándose un poco en la cama. -Bueno.- Comenzó el demonio.- Anoche, cuando iba a irme, decidí quedarme un rato más. Me gusta contemplarte cuando duermes. No se te notan tanto las arrugas, parece que no tienes preocupaciones. Y eso me gusta, Robert.- Al decir esto, Crowley comenzó a sonreír.- Y bueno, cuando ya estabas profundamente dormido, empezaste a murmurar mi nombre, y eso, querido, me hizo sentir extrañamente bien. Dime, viejo amigo ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?- Preguntó sonriendo el demonio.

-¿Qué dices, idiota? ¿Por que iba soñar contigo? ¿Tan loco me crees? Bastante tengo con soportarte en la vida real como para tenerte también en la de los sueños.- Gruñó, pero no enfadado, las peleas mantenían viva la relación de ambos. Eran esas discusiones sin sentido las que les demostraba que sentían algo el uno por el otro.

-Oh, vamos, nos conocemos bien, Robert, sabes que no puedes mentirme, cielito, murmuraste mi nombre, claramente, y sabes que es verdad. ¿Era un sueño húmedo, Robert? -Preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios. -Crowley, yo.. yo no quiero hablar del sueño.- Dijo Bobby con un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos. El demonio se dio cuenta de ello, y dejó la broma de lado. Echó su cuerpo sobre el de Bobby, y rodaron de forma que sus cuerpos acabaron entrelazados, y sus narices se tocaban. -Cariño, sabes que puedes contármelo, es solo un sueño.- Dijo con voz tranquilizadora. Bobby le miraba fijamente a los ojos oscuros del demonio. -Verás, Crowley, yo... Soñé con que te mataban. Por culpa de los chicos. Yo... Crowley, yo no quiero perderte. -Susurro con la voz rota y los ojos tristes. Crowley le di un beso en la nariz. -Idiota. -Le dijo. -¿En serio crees que me dejaría matar por cosa de tus Rizzoli and Isles? Vamos, amor, no soy un niño, soy el Rey del Infierno, y soy tuyo. Nada puede cambiar eso. Ni la muerte. Créeme.

Tras decir esto, besó sus labios despacio, de forma tierna. Bobby le respondió al beso. Luego, Crowley apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del cazador, y se quedaron así, sin moverse durante un largo rato. Hasta que el deber los llamó a ambos, y cada uno por su lado, demonio y cazador, continuaron su día por separado, pero sin dejar de pensar el uno en el otro.


End file.
